


Six

by gleek_runner



Series: The Numbers trilogy [2]
Category: Glee, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: But can be read indepedently, F/M, M/M, Murder Mystery, Newtmas is secondary, Sequel to Nine, Thriller, number games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek_runner/pseuds/gleek_runner
Summary: In the Bible, the number 6 symbolizes man and human weakness, the evils of Satan and the manifestation of sin. Man was created on the sixth day. Men are appointed 6 days to labor.A Hebrew slave was to serve six years and be released in the 7th year. Six years were appointed for the land to be sown and harvested. The number 6 is also associated with Satan in his temptation of Jesus.The story re-writes itself and now it's time to find out who is behind the murders on the small town of Lima Ohio?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly writing a song for something that it isn't Glee or Disney makes me cringe a little.But I promise that Glee won't play a big part :-/

He rubbed his eyes as he looked outside the car's window.It was a rusty old red SUV,it was not so different from the town either. Lima was a small place,you could barely see it in the map.Nothing ever really happened there,that was clear to him now.

He had moved from the big city of New York to that tiny town.His mother had enrolled him in Carmel high but he never fitted anyway.

The school was nothig extraordinary except its choir,they were the rockstars and pretty much the only people that matter.Not that Thomas had something against music,but he just felt like an outcast.

"I don't understand why I should go"he muttered to his mother"I have never been to a camp,plus I think I'm gonna be the only sixteen year old there"

"You'll be surprised"the woman replied"Just give it a shot,make some friends"

The boy sighed as the car pulled over,he grabbed his bag and start to move.He would admit to one thing only:This was not what he expected

The campus was full and not only with little kids but boys and girls of his age.What he noticed was a group of boys and girls in red tops and shorts facing a male group with blue shirts and shorts.

He gazed as everyone took a seat against the logs and so did he.He was sitting alone but it didn't really matter to him,he had gotten used to it.

"Hey shank"he saw a chubby boy in front of him,taking a seat next to me"You're new here?"

Thomas nodded as he took a closer look to the boy,he had curly hair and was obviously much younger than him.

"I'm Chuck"

"Thomas"

The brunnete boy stared at the centre of the field where the two groups were.A guy with brown hair,who if you asked him looked a lot like the guy who played The Flash,and a Latina girl took over the microphones.

"Hello and welcome to the S.L.U camp"the man said,he was wearing the same outfit with the male group and seemed kind of show of.

"Which stands for Schools of Lima United,stupid name if you ask me"the Latina girl added.The guy glared at her and she rolled her eyes while fixing her red top.

"To start again one cool summer,we're gonna start with Dodgeball."he said,the words causes Thomas to siver,the sport was definetly not his favourite.

"Dalton Academy"he said as a bunch of boys shout for the group of the boys in blue clothes.

The Latina girl next to him scoffed while he smirked at her"Vs Mckinley high!"the girl shout with a bunch of boys and girls cheering

"Beat that Andrew McCarthy"she chuckled

"Oh I will"he smirked"Hit it!"

The music started to play and Thomas was thinking that music would haunt him forever"What are they doing?"

"A show off,mr Smythe and miss Lopez were both champions in some kind of glee competitions so they sing quite often"

Well that would be great

_Mr Smythe: Hit me with your best shot_

_Why don't you hit me with your best shot?_

_Ms Lopez: I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'_

They were actually quite good,some of the young children were hiding and trying to avoid the balls that were flying while the seniors were laughing.

_Smythe with Dalton: Hit me with your best shot_

_Fire away_

_Lopez with Mckinley: I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'_

_Lopez (with Mckinley): (One way or another)_

_I'm gonna find ya'_

_(I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya')_

_(One way or another)_

_I'm gonna win ya'_

_(I'll get ya', I'll get ya')_

Almost half of the people in the groups had fallen down but nobody seemed to give up.

_Lopez with Mckinley: One way or another,_

_I'm gonna find ya' I'm gonna get ya'_

_get ya', get ya', get ya'_

///\\\\\///\\\\\///

It was quiet,little Emily played with her dolls as she stood alone in her team's house.She was barely eight and that was her first time she was coming to SLU camp.

This new experience meant the world to her,she saw it as spenting more time with her dear brother. She played with a blonde doll when a phone rang.

///\\\\\///\\\\\

_Smythe and Lopez: Hit me with your best shot!_

It was clear after too much time that the Mckinley highschool had won.Chuck cheered for the school and so did Thomas.

"Loser"the Latina girl mocked at the brunnete guy"Oh please we just played like gentlemen and let you girls win"That was not going to turn out good,Thomas was sure of that.

"That's it!Agnes hold my earrings!"

"Smythe,Lopez behave"a man instructed,he wear a white robe and was standing next to a blonde woman.Both looked quite old and a bit of scary.

"Who are they?"Thomas asked the little boy

"Their like the camp's bosses,Ava Paige and Jason Crankman.Though we always call him Ratman"

"He doesn't look like a rat"

"Wait until you see his personality"

The brunnete laughed and leaned back,he felt his phone vibrated and picked it up"Hello?"

 _"You shouldn't have come here"_ a raspy male voice said,Thomas decided not to take it seriously.It was probably one of those pranksters of his school.

"Who is this?"

_"But since you came,things will get easier for me"_

"Look I do--"the boy didn't finish,he heard a scream and a splash from the other line"What was that?"

 _"That is the sound of death"_ he whispered slowly _"Help me!"_ a small female voice shout

"Hey,hey where are you?"

_"Help me!I don't know how to swim!"_

"Look you're gonna be okay"

_"Please help me"_

"Just hang on"

_"Tell my brother I love him"_

"Please just stay with me,you're gonna be okay"he told her desperately"What's your name?"

_"E-Emily Isaac"_

"Em,I'm Thomas.Do you know where you are?"

There was silence for a while before a loud bam was heard,but it wasn't from the phone...it was from the campus


	2. Chapter 1

"I'm telling you I don't know!"he shout,his lungs were burning from the constant shouting but it didn't matter.

One of the two men smashed his fist against the table in rage"Listen here boy"he growled at Thomas"You think this is some kind of game?If people die I'll pe--"

"Puckerman!"the other one spat"Behave"

The man,apparently a guy named Puckerman,sat back to his chair.Thomas was thankfull to the other man for keeping him safe by other.

"You may leave"Puckerman told him sharply as he played with his gun.A scary man if you asked him,so mad at the world,maybe he was just hurt in the past.

"Thomas!"his new friend,Chuck,called for him from the campus"Is everything okay?"

"Yes,I told them everything I knew"

"I'm really sad Emily died,how are we gonna get through the rest of the camp?"

The brunnete boy stood there for a while.What did Chuck meant with _rest of the_ _camp._ Someone was murdered here,they wouldn't expect the kids to stay there...right?

"Shouldn't we go home?I mean there is a murderer here"

"So?The Camp's owners,the Jones,will most likely cover it up.They did last year after all"

"Wait someone died last year?"

"Commited suicide"Chuck replied sadly"Her name was Rachel from Carmel High,the Jones' son,Aris bullied her.One day she just couldn't take anymore and end it all"

This place was creepy in more than one way possible.Thomas had realized that when he first came there but now it was more clear than ever.

The two of them walked inside the cafeteria where the camp counsoulors and all the kids were waiting.

"Okay everyone"the Latina woman started"I'm sure you all know about Emily's tragic accident"

 _Accident_?This wasn't an accident,this was murder.How could people be so calm about this?

"But we'll get through this"she replied sadly in a whisper"Anyway to encourage school unity we have put each and every one of you in a house that includes most of the Lima Schools.You may go to your rooms"

The campers inmediately went to the board to see where their house was and hopefully if their friends were in.

"Tom!"Chuck shouted excited"We're in WCKD!"

"Is that a good thing?"

"It's like the most awesome thing it could ever happen.I've waited for this room my entire life and now you came and we actually got in!"

Thomas just laughed and let the boy show him the way.Maybe this summer wouldn't be that bad after all.

The boys walked for twently minutes when Chuck stopped to admire a small cottage.It looked kind of fancy for a camp.

"Oh I forgot to warn you"the boy whispered"The house is really big so we'll be living with twelve more people"

_Wait what?!_

Boy,he wasn't lying.As soon as the door opened he saw,what was probably the rest teenagers,having made themselves at home.

"Winston!You are not supposed to kill me!"a dark skinned girl yelled at a guy,apparently named Winston.

"Eat our dust!"a blonde girl shout back and high fived with a blonde guy,very familiar to Thomas.He believed the guy's name was Aris,one of Thomas' classmates,and he was really a jackass to him.

"Slim it!"a brunnete girl shout as she stepped outside one of the rooms with another guy"I'm trying to cook here!"

"Sure you are"a guy winked at her as he brushed his hair"Behave"another dark skinned man murmured.

"Guys the greenbeans are here"one more brunnete girl with blue eyes smiled and ran to the door"Isaac put the book down and socialize"

Isaac.Thomas remembered that being the last name of Emily,on the other hand,maybe it was just a coincedes.

"Books offer me what people don't"a blonde guy with british accent spat back.Thomas was,well how can I put this right,enchanted to meet him.He was like an angel that had fallen from the sky,like seriously,the boy had a limp(probably because of the fall).

Even his book was perfect _Struck by_ _Lightning_ ,one of Criss Colfer's best work.

"Hello shanks"he greeted"Welcome to Wckd,or as we like to call it the Glade"

Yep.The summer would not be bad


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:I'm mentioning some people here from Nine which is the prequel-and since I told you that you don't have to read it,I should give you some info.Santana and most of the others mentioned were having a reunion some years ago which led to Santana's girlfriend getting murdered.Long story short,they got themsleves locked up in their highschool and well...people died.

Night.

At any given time, one side of the planet Earthis bathed in light from the Sun and the other side of the Earth is in the shadow caused by the Earth blocking the light of the sun.

This shadow is called the umbra.Fascinating,don't you think?For Thomas those facts were more thrilling than anything.

Everyday words we use but do not fully understand.Take for example pain,what did pain mean?

Katie Kacvinsky had once quotes how pain is like water.It finds a way to push through any seal.There's no way to stop it.Sometimes you have to let yourself sink inside of it before you can learn how to swim to the surface.

So for him it wasn't odd what was happening,he saw the blonde boy-who as he introduced to him,was named Newt-cry himself to sleep.He didn't have to ask him if it was indeed that girl Emily his sister,he could clearly tell.

_Beep beep_

The piercing sound of an alarm ringing could easily wake up a dead man.He looked over at his phone 2:30...grea--wait why the hell was an alarm ringing at 2:30?!

"Make it bloody stop!"Newt groaned and covered his head with a pillow.

"Oh get up you shucking sleeping beauties"the brunnete girl that had guide them earlier,Teresa,mocked"It's time for the Paradise"

"Paradise?"Thomas questioned while the other brunnete,Brenda,rubbed her eyes"It's a club outside the camp,it used to be some kind of fast food restaurant named Breadstix"

"Aren't we supposed to stay inside?"

"Not if we have Aris"the eyebrow guy,Gally,said and patted Aris in the back"He is our ticket to freedom"

"And to get laid"the Asian boy,Mihno,laughed as Teresa punched his arm"What?I meant the single ones"

"If you keep on this behavior you'll be one of the single ones!"

About half an hour later they started making their ways to Paradise.Sure it would have happened a lot quicker,if they girls didn't need twenty minutes to do their make up and pick outfits.Unfortunately one of the guys,Winston,was too exhausted and said he would stay at the Glade.

They jumped over the fench and walked inside a big place with a really really loud music and a bar.

"If anybody needs me I'll be in the bar!"Gally announced while Ben and Alby followed him.

"I'm gonna grab a bite"Frypan replied and moved the the buffet"Oh us too we're starving"Sonya added and followed along with Harriet and Brenda.

"And we'll be"Teresa started"Making out?"Newt asked the girl and boy.

"No"Mihno denied"At least not yet,have fun you shuckfaces"

Chuck was in less than a second in front of a turkey sandwhich so that left Thomas in akward silence with Newt.

What were you supposed to say in those kind of situations?

_Hey remember that time when your sister was murdered?Yeah,I listened to it happening._

"Ladies and Gentlemen"a woman with an awfully squicky voice announced"Since the band I hired can't perform-and you people obviously have no taste for not letting me perform-lets give it up for my highschool's ex classmates"

Wow she really didn't have her way with words.The woman was known to most as Sugar Motta and her voice was as good as her manners.

The two boys saw three girls going up to the stage.One of them was a blonde pale woman,the other a short brunnete and the third no other but their consellor Santana Lopez.

"She really likes singing"Thomas blurted out in order to make a conversation"Oh wait until the summer ends,Tommy"

**_Off with your head_ **

**_D-dance dance dance_ **

**_Till you're dead_ **

**_O-off off off with your head_ **

**_D-dance dance dance_ **

**_Till you're dead_ **

**_O-off off off with your head_ **

Great because after everything that happened today this is a perfect song!Thomas almost laugh to his thought,though he would admit it was catchy.

Another guy with fizzy hair-that most likely lacked of gel-continued the song with the girls as his back ups.

It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking

**In the dark, ah ah,**

**Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart**

**You try to scream**

**But terror takes the sound before you make it**

**(Heads will roll, heads will roll!)**

**(Ah) You start to freeze**

**As horror looks you right between the eyes**

**You're paralyzed, ah, 'cause this is**

**Thriller, thriller night**

**And no one's gonna save you**

**From the beast about to strike**

**You know it's thriller, thriller night**

**You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller, tonight!**

**Off with your head d-dance dance dance till you're dead**

**O-off off off with your head**

**D-dance dance dance till you're dead**

**Ooh, you hear the door slam**

**And realize there's nowhere left to run ah,**

**You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun**

**You close your eyes...**

**And hope that this is just imagination**

**(Heads will roll, heads will roll!)**

The smell of booze,alchocol and smoke is in the air.This wasn't the usual state a man would find the former Glee Club gang.Oh no,it was just a meet up.

**_But all the while_ **

**_You hear the creature creeping up behind_ **

**_You're out of time_ **

Though the whole gang would visit Paradise,Sugar hadn't made many changes so it felt like Breadstix.Everything had changed after that

Here take for example Blaine Anderson.The man who once lost the love of his life due to a silly mistake,an one night stand almost caused him his happiness with Kurt.Damn,some time later his life was almost taken away.He lost many dear friends,but luckily not himself.

Another example is Santana.Some years ago she was madly in love with her girlfriend Dani,and know she was married to Brittany.Not that she didn't love the blonde,quite the opposite,but it seemed weird how it all changed.For her the most weird thing was Sebastian Smythe,working with him brought them close.Plus he was the only one who could stand her bitchyness,probably because he was as mean as her.

**_Off with your head_ **

**_D-dance dance dance till you're dead_ **

**_O-off off off with your head_ **

**_D-dance dance dance till you're dead_ **

Also Marley and Ryder.They might as well had the most small change,sure they cut off from everyone,their only comfort was each other.But they did stay the same.

  ** _Darkness falls across the land_**

**_The midnight hour is close at hand_ **

**_Creatures crawl in search of blood_ **

**_To terrorize y'alls neighborhood_ **

**_And though you fight to stay alive_ **

**_(Off with your head)_ **

**_Your body starts to shiver_ **

**_(Dance 'till you're dead)_ **

**_For no mere mortal can resist_ **

**_(Heads will roll, heads will roll!)_ **

**_The evil of Thriller_ **

**_(Heads will roll, on the floor!)_ **

Maybe the most big change happened to Noah Puckerman.You know how when you lose someone you probably drink,start sleeping with others and just lose yourself?

This wasn't the case.Noah had become immune to alchocol,he had used every tear for his long lost friend Finn Hudson and his brother Jake that it didn't matter to him.Quinn of course wasn't just a loss,knowing that someone is alive and away from you is worse,he started to work and work until he was drown to it.

Rachel was different,so much different,she had forgotten everythinh about her dreams of Broadway.She couldn't take it anymore,but even those small moments of singing meant the world to her.She tried to call Quinn many times,lucky for her she wasn't that effected by the death of others,she barely knew them-but she felt like she needed someone to talk to.And that person was across the earth.

**_Off with your head (Thriller night)_ **

**_D-dance dance dance until you're dead (Thriller night)_ **

**_O-off off off with your head (Thriller night)_ **

**_D-dance dance dance until you're dead (Thriller night)_ **

**_O-off off off with your head_ **

Newt watched Thomas dancing like a little kid,he laughed a bit when he heard his phone ringing.

"Hello?"

_"It's funny how you people leave your friends alone"_

"Who is it?"

_"You did the same with your sister,as I recall"_

Newt's face had become more pale than ever and it made Thomas worried.He looked over at the others who seemed to get the message.

_"Remember Isaac,you might be next"_

"What do you want from me?"he shout at the voice who laughed.

 _"Oh simple,I want you to look in the stage in one"_ the voice whispered as the blonde looked where he was told.

_"Two"_

Thomas and the others glanced at the same direction,what was this person planning?

_"Three"_

They waited with confusion as Newt was focused on the stage.Suddenly a body fell from the roof and covered the ones near it with blood.

Noah ran to the body and stared at it in horror"He is dead"

The Glee Club stared at each other as the history re-wrote itself,every time they would all meet up.

"Winston!"Sonya shout as soon as she saw the boy covered in blood.Little did they know,the game was just getting started...


	4. Chapter 4

It was a quiet day at the camp.No shouting but no laughing either,no running yet no playing.Felt like a ghost town to pretty much everyone.

"If I may have everyone's attention"Noah Puckerman announced in the microphone"Due to the last day's tragedies we advise all of you to stay inside with your friends.We'd also like if anyone of you has informations to call 991 immediately"

Oh the irony! _Tragedies_ ,this wasn't a tragedy,he knew that better than anyone. The Wckd's camp-mates sat in silence,just staring at the blank.Who would do that?Who would target them?Nothing could make sense...

"Why?"Teresa questioned"Why us?It's clear we are the targets"

Until

"Maybe we're unique"Mihno chuckled for a one last try in lighten up the mood.

It did

"That's it!"Sonya exclaimed as if she had make a last minute discovery.She jumped from her chair and ran in front of a computer.

"What are you doing?"Newt asked her puzzled"I remember reading so--bingo!"

"Sonya this is impossible"Harriet mumbled still looking at the picture of Mckinley's newspaper article.

_Wade Adam does not make it to the hospital,Marley Rose speaks for the terrifying experience._

Since Harriet,Sonya and Teresa were all from Mckinley along with Newt and Gally,they knew the story better than anyone.However even Mihno,Jeff,Alby and Frypan who were from Dalton had heard enough.The story was less familiar to Aris,Chuck and Brenda however had never heard of it.

Let alone Thomas who had no idea.

"Who is Wade Adams?"Thomas questioned while the gang looked at each other.

"No one important"Newt replied and got punched in the arm by Sonya"He is behind the Mckinley's tragedy some years ago"

"What happened?"

"This shank lost it and killed one person during the 2013-2014 reunion.Then seventeen people were trapped in the school for midnight and he injured two of them,tried to kill another and actually murdered eight"Mihno chuckled"The only reason Sonya here believes it has something to do with it is because he had a shucking thing for calling his victims on the phone"

"But"Brenda started as she looked over at Sonya"He was eventually killed by one of the survivors"

"Yeah but what if he wasn't the kill--"

"There is no bloody consiparacy!"Newt shout frusturated"He probably isn't the same killer,he hasn't shown any interest in numbers"

The arguement went on and on about how those few kills had a resemblance with the Mckinley insident.

However there was only one person that did not speak and that was Frypan.He would hold his stomach tight and rub his head.

"Guys"he whispered"I don't feel so well"

The rest of the group ignored him until he threw up,no correction,he threw up blood.His eyes turned red and he kneeled down,gasping for air.

"Frypan!"Gally yelled while trying to lift him up.Sonya's phone suddenly rang while the boy gave up every chance and closed his eyes forever.

"Hello?"

 _"Two gone"_ the male voice chuckled _"Six to go"_ and he hunged up.

"Okay maybe it is a bloody conspiracy after all"


	5. Chapter 5

The WKCD gang felt as if the only solution left was talking to Brittany Pierce.She was the only one that have left and according to everyone one of Quinn's best friends.

From what they had heard,the girl wasn't smart,quite the opposite.So they didn't expect much informations,like,the woman was very very stupid.

"And that when I realized that Santa Claus is a child molester"she finished"Oh did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks?"

"No they ar--"Gally started but Brenda punched his arm.

"Sorry I got carried away"the blonde woman laughed"So to what do I owe your visit?"

"We'd like to talk you about Wade Adams"the name sent shivers in Brittany's body"Mckinley's killer"

"W-Why do you w-want to know about h-him?"

"We believe the real killer behind the murders is trying to kill us"Teresa explained to the blonde girl.

"We just want your h--"

"Leave"Brittany spat at them

"We're sorry,we will g--"

"Not from here.From there"she told them"The man or woman who is after you is not the same with ours"

"You don't know that!"Sonya argued"What if--"

"I know it isn't him.You're on dangerous ground,go away and never come back"

Newt was the only who got struck with the truth.Brittany Pierce was a broken soul that didn't belong,there was something she knew that others didn't.

When they left,there was only thing that remained"We need to go to Mckinley"

"Are you crazy?"

"You want to bloody kill us!"

Thomas' plan was insane in many ways,but this was far beyond madness.

"Do you have any idea of what you're risking here?"Newt questioned the boy.

"Probably our lives"

"And is that normal?"


End file.
